Black Butler: Book of Madness
by Animelover660
Summary: Salem Crowe has a newly formed contract with a young Lord by the name of Theodore Kline. When Ciel decides it's time to look into the new Earl and actually meet him he doesn't expect to meet an 18 year old male prostitute and an incredibly kind butler of the Kline Estate. Theodore and Ciel immediately hate each other and Salem finds himself slightly intrigued with the Phantomhives'
1. His Butler, Alone

**Third Person POV**

"Your grace, it's time to wake up. You have an exquisite dark chocolate cranberry coffee cake and some Kuding tea from China for breakfast and afterwards you need to practice playing the piano followed by your dancing lessons. There is a ball at the Phantomhive estate in a few days and you must be prepared," Salem said as he opened the curtains to let the light illuminate the room.

The blonde man grumbled and moved his face into his clean pillow to shield his eyes from the sun, but made no move to get out of his warm bed. His butler sighed, frustration evident in his features. He tried once more to awaken his master.

"Please don't be difficult this morning your grace. Your tea will get cold soon, you really must get up."

When Theodore still didn't move Salem frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a 3 year old who didn't get their way. He tried not to start wining, but it was getting quite difficult when the young man wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. Salem stood for a few more moments with his arms crossed before huffing and crossing the room to stand over his stubborn master as the male just snored lightly and continued to ignore him. His butler poked him in the ribs lightly which caused him to let out a muffled laugh since his face was still buried in his pillow. Salem grinned down at his master and cracked each of his fingers one by one.

"Oh, Master Theo... I did tell you that you should get up..." He put his hands on the blondes sides and started moving his fingers vigorously, making Theodore laugh uncontrollably and attempt to move away from him on the bed. Salem dragged him back over and straddled the mans body to prevent his escape, continuing to tickle his master.

"S-Salem! Stop! Please! I'll get up, I'll get up!"

His Butler smiled happily at his young Lord and moved off of the mattress to stand next to the bed, towering over Theodore.

"As you wish, your grace."

Theodore scowled up at Salem and got out of bed angrily. He grabbed the green-haired butlers arm and pulled him over to the door, shoving him out of his bedroom.

"I have a client coming. Fix my schedule immediately. I don't want anyone bothering me, am I clear? A gentleman by the name of Gerald Fitz should be arriving soon and I want you to show him to my bed chambers. Do you understand?"

Salem was refusing on the inside, but knew he couldn't say no to his master. He hated it when Theodore would do inappropriate things with his body. As much as the man hated to admit it, he was developing feelings for Theodore. Not romantic feelings, but he started loving his Lord as a brother, wanting to protect him at all costs. He didn't want a scratch on his master and would gladly accept the injuries in his Lords place.

He sighed heavily and looked down, bowing slightly. "Yes, your grace."

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Salem's POV**

I walked away from my Lords shut door and made my way to the room Theodore told me would be my bedroom when I first became his butler 3 years ago. I sat on my bed and stared at the green walls and black trimming. I told master I didn't need my room decorated, but he insisted and gave me black furniture with green and black sheets to match the walls. My Lord didn't usually eat breakfast, so I wasn't surprised that he wasn't going to be eating and would be in his room until his guest arrived. But, until Mr. Fitz showed up I would be alone. I sat there and wondered what to do. I decided to take a shower in the bathroom that was connected to my room since I would be by myself for at least 30 minutes to an hour. I grabbed a black tailcoat identical to the one I was wearing and regulated the water. As the temperature was adjusting I stripped out of my clothing and folded it neatly, setting it on the edge of the clean white sink. Stepping into the shower, I thought about the ball that the Pantomhive estate was going to have. I remembered he was known as the Queens guard dog and reminded myself to tell Theodore to be careful around him. After washing myself completely I stepped out and dried my pale body with a fluffy towel and dressed myself after setting the towel back in it's place. I walked out of my room only to hear a loud knock come from the main entrance. When I opened the door I saw a man in his mid forties standing outside. I bowed to him and started speaking while trying to contain the hate in my voice.

"Good morning, I'm glad you could make it sir. I'm Salem and I've been ordered to escort you to my masters bed chambers. If you'll come with me we'll head there right away," I told him and closed the door behind him. It was dead silent as I lead him to my Lords bedroom. I knocked and heard Theodore's voice telling me to come in. I opened the door for the man and told my master to call me if there was anything he needed. He brushed it off and frowned.

"I will need nothing from you," he told me. "Just go. I'm done with you."

I felt my chest tighten and forced a small smile to grace my lips. I spoke even as my heart was cracking in my chest, turning black at my young Lords words. I bowed and replied to him.

"Of course, your grace."

I shut the door and left my master to his client. My shoes tapped loudly against the hardwood floor, but nothing could be as loud as my heart as I kept replaying his words in my head.

 _I'm done with you._

I smiled sadly and cast my eyes down toward the floor. I've always hated being alone, but after 3 years with my young master I've learned to accept being by myself since there is no one else. I'm the only one who works for the Kline estate other than a man that drives the carriage when I'm busy. I walk to my room, ready for the darkness and never ending silence to consume me. I lay in the bed for what seems like an eternity before shutting my eyes tightly to stop the memories from flooding my mind. I put my hand over my heart and let my mind rest, going into a peaceful sleep. At least when I'm asleep I don't feel lonely or forgotten.


	2. His Butler, Regretful

**Theodore's POV**

"Leave."

"But, Theo.." The man started.

"No! Don't call me that! Get out of my chambers, now!" I screamed, tears streaming down my pale face rapidly. I hear my bedroom door open and look up to see Salem standing in the doorway, clenching his fists and glaring at my client with anger and disgust.

"He said for you to leave, sir. I would implore you to obey his request," my butler said, calmly. I could tell he was holding himself back from tearing the human apart. Gerald laughed under his breath and grabbed ahold of me by my hair, making the sheet I was holding to cover myself slip out of my grasp as I gripped his hand to claw at it. As much as I clawed at his hand he didn't loosen his grip on my hair and just tightened his hold, making me gasp in pain. I looked at Salem and saw him smiling, allowing his sharp canines to peak out from his plump lips. His eyes had turned red, his scelara black and his pupils were now slits as he giggled eerily at the man holding me. I started shaking and closed my eyes. I knew he wouldn't want me to watch him showing his true self.

"Let go of him." Came his distorted voice. I cringed and closed my eyes tighter, trying to shrink in on myself the best I could in my current position. I felt the air thicken and the room go silent as I was dropped back onto my bed like a ragdoll. I covered my ears when the screams of anguish filled the room that had once been quiet. After a few moments I uncovered my ears and heard a thump. I felt a hand touch my naked shoulder and shrunk away from the cold flesh. The person sighed and I opened my eyes a fraction to see who it was. My green eyes met the almost clear blue eyes that had green vines woven in them and I sighed in relief. I leaned on Salem's chest and gripped his hips tightly. I felt him stroke my hair and hum a lullaby to sooth me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Salem. I'm so sorry..."

"Shhhh..." He cooed. "Rest now. I forgive you."

I wanted to stay awake and make sure he knew I loved him, but my eyes betrayed me and I drifted into a peaceful slumber filled with my caring butler.

 _'Oh Salem, I wish I could tell you how I feel...'_


End file.
